Avengers: A Better World
Summary This is the Marvel version of "A Better World". Plot In the alternate world, Spider-Man died in the last fight against Doctor Doom and because of this, Iron Man decides to kill him as Captain America and Captain Marvel confront the Doombots. Two years later, The Avengers are not the same anymore and are called the Superiors (Iron Lord, Miss Marvel, King Thor, Lord Vision, Captain Marvel (Simon Williams) and Colonel America). They control the entire earth and the criminals were lobotomized. Colonel America with the help of Winter Soldier, General Hulk and Black Widow found an alternate world where the Avengers are fighting against Doctor Doom and Spider-Man is still alive. Then, he calls the rest of the Superiors so they could "help" The Avengers. In the prime world, The Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Vision, Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), Wonder Man, Thor and Spider-Man) are trying their best to stop Doctor Doom. And as Doctor Doom tries to use the disruptor, Spider-Man prevents him from doing so and Captain Marvel finishes him off. Then, the alternate Vision appears and tells to the Avengers about a supposed crisis and as the Avengers arrive in the alternate world, they fall for the Superiors' trap. Thor tries to escape. But Miss Marvel knocks him out easily. Back to the prime world,a mindless creature appears out of nowhere and wreaks havoc in New York. The army tries to stop it. But there's no success. Then, the Superiors appear and see the creature. Iron Lord gets cocky saying "When we get him, They'll be so grateful that they will bow before us." Then, Lord Vision responds "IF we get him.". Then, the Superiors go to fight the creature who proved to be unstoppable, Miss Marvel manages to save a train from falling off its railway. Then, Iron Lord confronts the creature and somehow manages to lobotomize it. The people got impressed except for Mary Jane Watson who asked if they did something against their own code of honor. But the other reporters reply by saying it's about time they did this. When asked by Eddie Brock (who believes they are their Avengers) about the new uniforms, Iron Lord states that they decided it was time to change. But Doctor Doom watched the scene in his prison cell and realized that they are not the Avengers he knows. Returning to the alternate world, The Avengers are trapped in Ryker Island Prison. When asked why the Superiors did what they did by Captain America, his counterpart Colonel America simply replied that the Avengers didn't do what they needed in their world. Spider-Man tried to escape by himself. But Colonel America tries to convince him that he will thank him someday. As Steve's counterpart walks away, Steve realizes that something happened to the alternate Spider-Man. Characters * Iron Man/Iron Lord (Tony Stark) * Captain America/Colonel America (Steve Rogers) * Wonder Man/Captain Marvel (Simon Williams) * Thor/King Thor * Captain Marvel/Miss Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Vision/Lord Vision * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) * Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) * Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) * Hulk/General Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Mindless One * Pepper Potts * Mary Jane Watson * Eddie Brock * Norman Osborn * Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) * Quicksilver (Pietro Maxivoff) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Wolverine (James Howlett) Trivia * This is based in the DC Justice League episode. * Unlike the original one, this version features more characters. * The alternate names are to the "Superiors" which are the alternate versions of the Avengers. Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off Category:Marvel Comics Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles